


You're a Professor!

by CorinaLannister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Alternative Universe where our heroes are just everyday people living their everyday lives.In which Wanda embarrasses herself several times, forgets to do something and never wants to cook eggs again.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	You're a Professor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleventyseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventyseven/gifts).



This was the first day of the rest of her life. There had always been a formula to her life, study hard to get a good job to provide for her family. She was supposed to be going to an Ivy League College. That was meant to be her mantra. However, she was not on her way to the likes of Harvard or Oxford. Wanda was instead going to the University of Aberdeen. Many miles away from her brother and in a different country. They had never been separated before and to say she was anxious was an understatement. Nobody could tell from looking at her though as she tried to portray an aura of confidence. 

“That will be £18” the taxi driver told her as they arrived to the outside of her new home for the next year or possibly even the next four years. Wanda took out a twenty and handed it to him saying “Keep the change”. The taxi ride was very tiring as he prattled on about bows and hunting and she couldn't wait to get away. Grabbing her luggage, one massive suitcase, that was all that she could bring. Wanda said goodbye to the taxi driver, a young man who said his name was Clint, she went to the reception of the building to collect her keys. It was packed with people ready to move in for the next academic year so there was a short wait time in which no one spoke to her. Upon reaching the front she spoke her name and was told she was in 17B. That was all the information she was given, along with a packet, before the next person was called up. 

Wanda quickly left the reception to go and find her lodgings thinking that this was not the best first impression of this country at all. She hoped her roommates would be at least a little talkative and that the shower worked. She didn’t want to do anything but shower and then sleep. Opening her information pack she found that her building was practically on top of the library a short trek away. Heading off at a quick pace whilst imagining a scalding hot shower resulted in her tripping over seemingly nothing and simultaneously dropping her suitcase on top of herself. She was mortified but before she could look around to see how many people noticed a hand followed by an arm came into her vision. It was definitely male and it was toned. The suitcase was pulled off her before the arm was held out again. 

“Miss are you okay?” came the voice attached to the hand. If Wanda thought that the arm was toned then that was nothing compared to what the male specimen looked like. He had muscles in all the right places. His hair was short and well styled and Wanda couldn’t help but wish he was the one handing the keys out. He was well mannered and a hunk.  
Wanda accepted his helping hand and was pulled to her feet. “I’m fine, thanks for the save”. After they both stood there for a few moments they both started speaking at the same time. “Are you new here too?” and “Are you starting University?”. This caused another awkward pause before the handsome stranger starting chuckling.  
“I wish. Would you like some help with your suitcase? It seems to be getting the better of you, perhaps you accidentally put more weight into the top of the case as opposed to the bottom” He didn’t seem to be taking no for an answer because he had already grabbed the handle and looked ready to go in the direction she had been walking. 

“Yes, thank you” she quickly checked her paperwork before stating ”I need to go to room 17B”. Wanda set off at a much slower pace with the mystery student towards her room. It only took a few minutes and no more words were spoken between them until they got to the door. 

“There you go, Miss” He spoke before letting go of the case. 

“Wanda, it’s Wanda. This might sound forward but you’re the only person I know here. Would you like to exchange contact details?” 

Another chuckle came from him after his immediate response of “I don’t think that would be a wise move. Enjoy your time here” This left Wanda feeling mortified for the second time in a short time. She had embarrassed herself twice. She missed his parting words as he was already a few steps away. He stopped and Wanda held her breath. 

“What will you be studying? I’ve always had a passion for Environmental Science myself” he said as he turned around with a thoughtful look on her face. 

“I’m studying English” was her reply. Wanda could see the look on his face transform into something better. 

“There may be hope for us yet also before I go a word of advice, wearing heals makes you, on average, 20% more likely to fall over due to muscle strain and this is only increased due to the unevenness of the cobblestone paths here” he said before turning and walking away for real this time. 

Wanda shook her head to shake off this weird interaction. A yawn stretched over her face and she thought it was time to face her room. Her room was on the ground floor so there was no need to lug her case upstairs. She was thankful for that. 

Looking round her room, it was basic. Just a single bed, chest of drawers and a window with a view of the road. The showers however were communal and that was something she dreaded. She sat on the bed and found it to be comfy, so Wanda laid back and ended up falling asleep within minutes. She was still wearing her read leather jacket and her black heeled boots. Her long scarlet red hair splayed across the pillows. 

\----

Wanda found herself in the communal kitchen making breakfast. The only food item in the fridge happened to be a carton of eggs so that was her only option. Her eggs were sizzling in the pan sunny side up when arms wrapped around her from behind. 

“Morning love” came his voice at her ear. His lips were kissing all over her neck and she leant back to allow for more access. He spun her round practically manhandling her and picked up her tiny frame. Next thing she knew she was sat on the counter and her legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord. Her hands were running up and down his frame. Eager to get more of him. His arms were wrapped round hers pulling her even closer to him. His mouth found hers and the kiss was chaste at first before deepening. They pulled apart so that they could both take a breath, during that time she unbuttoned his shirt and he shucked it off. Wanda knew exactly where she wanted this to go, she wanted him inside of her. When she out both hands onto his chest there was a beeping sound in the back of her mind. Her eggs, they must be burning. Yet, she carried on exploring his chest and he her back. The noise was getting louder yet Wanda tried to hold onto her dreamlike state for as long as she could but it faded away. 

She came back to herself then and realised that her phone was ringing. There was one thing she had to do and she had forgotten to do it. She fumbled to answer her phone “Yes” and then had to pull it away from her ear. 

“Wand Maximoff you scared me half to death” came the voice of her brother. He sounded pissed. This cause her to stiffen and remember where she was “You were supposed to call me when you landed and then you did not answer several of my calls, you had me worried” His voice lost steam and became softer the longer he spoke. It was clear to her that shed had worried him. 

“I’m sorry Pietro, I was overwhelmed and I think I made a friend last night”

“Oh that is great news, what was she like?”

“He” she said too quickly, giving the game away. She was sure to get lots of questions now. “He is a student studying the environment.”

“Sorry to assume Sis, I’m glad you are safe and making friends. Be sure to update me on all the gossip. Especially about your boy friend. Tomorrow, at a more sensible time for me, you will have to tell me all the details. I’m going to head off now as I need to go to bed myself”

“I will, thank you for calling. I’ll be sure to update you on everything, Bye Pietro”

“Bye sis” 

It was only after he hung up that she noticed she had four missed calls and twelve text messaged from him. 

Wanda tossed her phone on her bed and groaned into her hands. Only being gone one day and she had already fallen over, gotten rejected, slept without showering and dreamt about someone whom she had just met. University was going to be a challenge for sure. 

An hour later saw Wanda ready for the day, having used the communal showers for the first time. They were at the end of her corridor and were co-ed but at least there were locks on each one with a space to put your towel or clothes so they couldn’t be stolen. After putting her signature red jacket on she set off to explore. The mystery man was intriguing her, she wanted to find him but had no name to go with. Only the fact that he was taking environmental science. 

Today was the day to sign up for extra curriculars and Wanda saw so many more people than she had ever imagined to see. They seemed to be milling around the main building. Wanda kept her wits about her and wanted to see if she could find the man from her dreams. After walking round the room once she found she had only signed up for one thing. Dancing. There were mainly females at that table and Wanda thought she looked similar to another woman there who also had red hair but it was shorter. The dancing would be something fun to do but what about something which increased her learnedness. With that thought Wanda headed round again looking at the more academic societies. One caught her eye, the environment and conservation club. That rang a bell. Perhaps she would find her fellow student there. 

Ambling over towards the tables where the large “save the environment banner” was with renewed energy. Another woman handed her a flyer whilst saying “Are you interested in joining this club? Professor Vision sure does know a lot about the subject area, I swear he is part robot and there are some great fieldtrips planned for this year”. That was obviously a cookie cutter speech that she gave to almost anyone who would listen but Wanda found herself not minding that. 

“Sure. Do you have to be taking any environmental science classes to join up?” Wanda found herself asking. The other woman frowned before calling over her shoulder “Professor Vision. There is a student asking a question about the society.” A head popped up from behind the table. “Wanda” came out of his mouth. Her world almost broke then "You're a Professor!" Wanda exclaimed in absolute horror. The person who she had assumed was a student was in fact a professor. Oh no. This was it, she had to change Universities. Start over. Begin again. Not only had she had a dream about someone who she had just met, he was older, a professor. That sort of relationship was frowned upon. Wanda left in such a hurry to get back to her room she forgot that she had even asked a question.

A short while later Wanda was safely back in her room. There were only two pieces of paper in her bag, one flier for the dance club and one for the environmental society. As those were the only societies that interested her those were the ones she would join. Although, could she even join the environmental science one. She felt her face heat up. Could she look Professor Vision in the eyes or even be in the same room as him. The only thing she would think of would be that dream and how it would feel to be surrounded by him. She had even effectively asked him out and she could not blame a dream on that one. It came back to her then. That was what caused his weird reactions. Furthermore, his observations and mannerisms were more mature than she was used to.  
There were only four things she was sure of; the first was that she was glad she did not choose to study environmental science. The second, that she could never cook eggs sunny side up again. Never, ever. The third was that she would sign up for the environmental science society as the Professor had not said no to seeing her. He had come back and said there may be hope. That was what would keep her going and keep her dream of just feeling him alive. The third thing Wanda thought was that she was glad she did not get into a posh college because then she never would have met him. Although having only had one conversation with him, she sensed that good things were to come from her time at the University. Finally, the last thing Wanda was sure of was joining the Dance society, she needed some moves to reel her Professor in.


End file.
